Kenna and Sebastian
The relationship between''' Kenna and Sebastian'. Season One In ''Kissed, during the party, Kenna sits besides Bash as they look onto the lake. She tells him that his father is confusing. Sebastian tells her its an uncomfortable conversation to have about his father, but tells her that Henry likes to win, although he considers a victory without effort worse than a defeat. In Monsters, Henry forces Bash to marry Kenna so that he will no longer pose a threat to Francis and Mary's marriage. Both are upset by the union, as Bash is still in love with Mary and Kenna wanted a husband of noble birth. In Liege Lord, following their wedding, Kenna must reside in Bash's chambers. She complains about the room's size and how she has no land or chateau. When she sees Bash with Mary, she demonstrates signs of jealousy. Mary asks Kenna to break into Henry's chambers to steal a copy of the secret contract but, when Henry catches her, he forces her to be intimate with him. Henry later tells Bash about the encounter. Bash then waits for Kenna in their room and confronts her, asking her for an explanation. Kenna clarifies she did not have sex with Henry and tells Bash she did it because Mary asked her to and because she was worried about her own country despite that Henry's touch now disgusts her. Kenna bemoans that Bash will never be a 'true and gentle knight' the same way he is for Mary. Later, Kenna and Greer are in the throne room when Henry, after suffering from one of his hallucinations, goes to a relunctant Kenna and lays his head on her lap in front of everyone. Bash finds her and takes her away from Henry, telling her that he was worried about her and will always defend her, as she's his wife. In No Exit, Bash gives Kenna his grandmother's ring, but when she's showing it off to Henry and Penelope, Penelope takes it as her own. Bash is upset by this. However, Catherine and Kenna manage to remove Penelope from her place of power. Catherine gives Kenna and Bash an estate for helping her take down Penelope. Later, when Kenna tells Bash of her achievements she reveals that she went looking for Penelope back in the kitchens to get back her wedding ring. Bash asks her if she wants a nicer ring now that they can afford it, but she refuses as she wants to keep his grandmother's ring since he gave it to her. She tells him that she feels like she'll always have someone looking out for her whenever she looks at the ring. They smile and share their first kiss. In Toy Soldiers, Kenna welcomes Bash back from weeks searching for the Darkness. She kisses him, but becomes frustrated when he pulls away and asks why he never goes any further with her, believing its because he wanted a virgin. He assures her its not and tells her he cares about her experience, especially since he knows it hasn't all been good. Kenna claims that they can't change that but Bash disagrees. He then tells Kenna to tell him what she wants and what she wants him to do for her. They then go on to engage in various forms of foreplay as he demands she only think of him. They proceed to sleep with each other. The next morning, she asks if she's the only one with something to forget. He assures her he was only thinking of her, and they kiss. In Slaughter of Innocence, he confesses that he has found happiness with her and they say "I love you" to each other. Gallery KennaBash.jpg 2014-03-27 23.38.51.jpg|Kenna and Bash getting married Reign-Season-1-Episode-20-05.jpg Reign-Season-1-Episode-20-03.jpg KennaxBash.png At first they didn't like the marriage, but they have learned to make the best of it.jpg Bash and Kenna, with the king.jpg Kenna with bash.jpg Kiss.jpg The wedding.jpg The ring.jpg|The ring that bash gave her Picture2.jpg Talking.jpg Wishes.jpg Her reaction .jpg Ahhhh.jpg Kissing.jpg Trivia *Although they see each other for the first time in the pilot, they don't meet until Kissed. *Henry forced them into marriage. **Because he had promised Kenna that she would marry a lord with a title, he named Bash "Master of Horse and Hunt." *By the end of Liege Lord, they have started to trust each other. *Their first kiss took place in No Exit. *They slept together for the first time in Toy Soldiers. *They declared their love for each other in Slaughter of Innocence. Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Family Relationship